The Perfect Strawberry Cake
by Shuushoku
Summary: Ayumi only wanted to start off a new life as a young adult. But,The unexpected appearance of her cousin pushes her into a world of suspence,mystery and death. Poor Ayumi wasn't prepared for this. At all. . LxOC;Slight LightxOC Being Rewritten Ch.2 Up.
1. I

Please enjoy my rewriting of my Death Note story and stay with Ayumi till the end ^_^ ...If you don't mind.

I **sadly** do not own Death Note.

* * *

_'Well,I'll be going now." I forced a small smile at my parents before stepping out the door._

_My mother gave me a teared-eyed look,mustering up the courage to say good-bye while my father was comforting her and my little brother was picking his nose with a deadpanned look. _

_What a nice way to see how he cares. Little brat._

_I started walking out,ready to get out of this little town,to find a new life,new friends,and perhaps,a new man. **THIS** was the beginning of my life._

"HELLO AYUMI !" A shrill voice interrupted my collecting of thoughts or in other words,my nap. I jumped from my seat,grabbing my chest.

A cute girl my age with short brown hair was grinning stupidly at me."Having a good day?" She was practically jumping in her seat.

Uh,yeah.

A middle aged woman-The Librarian- hissed at Yumi,who continued to ignore everything around her(meaning the glares she was getting) continued to smile stupidly at me.

"What are you doing here?" I blinked slowly at her before moving away from her. I glanced around my location,realizing piece by piece what I had been doing.

"Have you seen Yuujiro-kun?" My voice came out as a hoarse whisper,while I ran a hand through my hair which reached my shoulder blades.

Analyzing the situation,I'd have to say that Yuujiro-kun just ditched me. I sighed in irritation before Yumi was about to tell me the answer that I already knew. Shit. How was I supposed to finish my report now? It was due in a few months and I didn't have any time seeing as how I had to go to work for the next five days.

Getting angry wasn't going to do anything. I sat back in my seat and opening the nearest book next to me.

"What are you doing,Ayumi?" Yumi asked,dropping her voice to a more discreet tone,and sat across from me. "Are you going to study even without-"

"I,Ayumi Miyamoto,WILL finish this project with or without the help of others." I had cut her off,turning again the pages without actually reading what was written.

…**.**

**Hours. **I don't know how long I've been here,but seeing the look on the librarian's face meant that I've been here long enough. Meaning I wasted a afternoon off without advancing in my studies.

I had a look close to tearing up in public and frowned while putting away the books and borrowed two others so I could continue on at home.

Yumi followed me around with a apologetic smile until we reached our apartment door. She,my roommate of five months,opened the door letting us in. She closed the door behind her and took off her shoes as I did mine.

"If you're about to cry,I'm here." Yumi spoke for the first time after we left the library.

"I'm not about to cry because of that." I snorted,passing through the hallway and installing myself on two futons-Mine and Yumi's- that were on the floor.

Yumi came over and turned on the television that was in the corner of our room,just like every late afternoon,except when we had studying sessions or meetings.

Being at Toudai wasn't the most fun place to stay after our courses. But we had no choice,since we lived in the residential parts of the campus and had nothing else to do.

My stomach grumbled,making me remember to feed myself after a wasted day. Yumi's bright chocolate eyes turned away from her anime series to stare at me.

"Hungry? You can eat the leftover curry from last night." She said,and turned back to the television rapidly after hearing a certain:"CHIDORI !" from a character.

I wasn't in the mood for leftover curry. And the familiar scent of ramen noodles entered my nostrils. Probably came from neighbors upstairs.

Eating ramen wouldn't be so bad. And I'm sure there's still some left around the kitchen.

Suddenly,Yumi screamed. In a dramatic fake way. "SASUKE! WHY TV?WHY?"

I raised an eyebrow,walking back towards the room. "What happened?" I asked a crying Yumi. I couldn't believe she was such an otaku behind her daily -Toudai Student-mask.

"Damn TV..." She pointed at the television where where a message was on.

'_Apologies,We interrupt our regularly scheduled programming to bring you this special report._'

"What fucking report is more special than **NARUTO**! Come on! Naruto vs. Sasuke!" Yumi raised her hands to grab her short hair and seemed to pull on them. Hard.

"Yumi! Calm down!" I shushed her and waited till the message was gone.A man appeared,and spoke in a rushed way. _"We apologize for interrupting our normal programming. A live international broadcast from the ICPO,Interpol,will now begin_."

"Why do we **CARE**?" Yumi was right. But unless it had something to do with world domination -insert snort- or something,we really didn't care.

"_So here it is_."

The scene changed and another man appeared with a more serious face(My type of man,except for the way his hair was).

"_I am the one person who controls the entire planet's police force, Lind L. Taylor alias,_**_L_**_._"

Yumi and I shared confused looks.

"_To the murderer who's targeting criminal after criminal: This is unforgivable; the worst crime in history. Consequently, I will catch the ringleader of these crimes,referred to vulgarly as "_Kira_"_. _I can imagine what you must be thinking,to do something like this. But,what you are doing is EVIL_."

I sat absentmindedly on the floor,absorbing what he had said.

Kira,

killing,

crime,

and **L**. Did the police really have a head named like that? How come we only learn about him now? And what was this "Kira" doing?

Yumi didn't say anything from her part. Her eyes seemed in deep concentration,looking at the television,waiting for something.

Was this some kind of prank? I doubt it was,but what just happened had a taste of falseness.

The man,without warning,screamed,clutching his chest before his head fell on the desk.

Forget what I said earlier and add it here. THIS was fake. A sick joke.

I would not believe this.

The scene changed once more,as if we were traumatized enough,and a fancy written **L **came on. A voice, which was obviously disguised spoke out,"_I don't believe it. This was an experiment to test a hunch I had,but I never thought that._..**KIRA.** _You can actually kill people without making any physical contact. I didn't believe it,until I saw it with my own eyes._"

I still couldn't make any noise,still shocked about seeing a death happen in front of the TV. Even through it was real... It felt so _unreal_ to believe any of this was actually happening this very second,in my life.

I **will** not believe this.

* * *

**A/N**: Even after this rewrite, I tried making Ayumi as realistic (and sarcastic) as possible, so she could share the reader's opinions of certain scenes during the whole story of Death Note. The appearance I had planned for her: (Short curly like brown hair and eyes) is the only thing that I haven't really changed for the whole story, nor her bitter attitude, I you guys remember.

Well, I hope you guys can review at least...! This story doesn't have 200 viewers for nothing~


	2. II

I think I haven't updated so fast in my entire life. o_o

Guess it was the lost of writer's block and the beginning of summer vacation for me.

Oh, any of you going to the Japan Expo? I, for one, can't wait ! I wanted to cosplay as Lulubell, but my friends saw me more like Yourichi because of her personality.

**I do not own Death Note. But that won't stop me for owning Light's Death Note (fake and done by a cosplayer...of course...)**

* * *

I couldn't take it. The silence after the voice started hissing threats on TV.

I started laughing,a sour taste rising in my throat. "That wasn't really funny right, Yumi?"

Her anime rapidly came back on again before she replied, "...You know it was true. That man died in front of international television for real. Kira wasn't joking."

A moment of silence passed, with me blinking at her back incredulously.

"Why-"

"Kira is..." She hesitated and repeated the phrase again. "Kira is-". Her voice was cut off by my cell phone's ring-tone that was let forgotten in my pocket. I apologized,noticing her turning at me with an impatient face and I checked my phone after moving out of the living room towards the bathroom.

The reason why was because of the person calling me. My cousin,Hiro. Installing myself on the side of the bathtub,I answered, speaking into the receiver in a rushed whisper,"What do you want?".

A cheerful voice that I could possibly recognize beyond thousands of people responded,"_My __**darling**__ Ayumi-chan! __**How are you today**__? _…." He continued to blabber in difficult English that I didn't understand until I hissed at him to start talking in Japanese,since _some_ (Myself,really) people couldn't be bilingual -no,trilingual,there was also German- as he was.

"_Oh,__** sorry**__ cousin. I just called to see how you were, and also, good news_!"

You see, I was never close with my cousin,Hiro. We were too different for each other,and our personalities collided. I have tried to inform my mother of this many times,but she just waves off my warnings of actually killing him and says to me that it's only the love I have for him... No,it wasn't.

"_I'm at Narita airport_!"

Damn him and his suddenness.

"And?" I asked. I knew I was going to regret this later.

"_I'm coming to stay with you,since I have a case here_!"

-_mental slap_-

…

…

"**NOOOOO** ! **No** you're **NOT **!" I exploded, my cheeks becoming hotter by the second. Surprisingly,Yumi wasn't rushing in to see if I was alright(she must be still mad) and my cousin didn't hang up immediately like he always did. He instead waited patiently until I was done and said,"_Awww,you're so happy! _(Dense idiot)_ I wanted to go to Michiko's _(his older sister) _but since she's a few months pregnant she might tend to be a little crazier than usual so I said,'Why not Ayumi,she's in Tokyo also!' and I was like 'Yeah!' and_-"

"You can't."

"_Why not_?"

"I'm at Todai. I don't have an apartment of my own." A serene smile found its way on my lips, imagining how he must be at that moment, since he wasn't responding immediately. Waiting for his answer, I played with a figurine left by Yumi at the side of the bathtub and shifted more comfortably.

"_That's too bad_..." He says finally.

My smile widened as wide as it could possibly go,similar to the Cheshire cat. Ah, good things do happen to good people-

"_But I have an idea_."

My smile fell rapidly. No, please...**NO**. Go away.

"_So, I'll call you soon,alright?_"

..."What?"

"_Kisses, my love_!" He hung up on me. Like that.

I stared at the cellphone with a confused,yet satisfied look, as if I've gotten rid of a large pest.

For the moment.

**The next morning**...Yuujiro was completely ignoring me, or saying things behind my back like most people would. Everywhere I went I could see him giving me a hard stare before turning back to his friends.

It isn't my fault I fell asleep while we were working(And I never liked him anyway,so I really didn't care). I was someone who naturally fell asleep easily in any situation, which wasn't helping me for my social life or university work. And today happened to be one of those days when you fall asleep in class.

Result - I was reprimanded by my art history teacher at the end of his class.

"Miyamoto, I've noticed you've been a little absent today. And as a professor, I shouldn't accept this attitude coming from a student-a good student even. You should be reminded that you're in Todai. Our reputation would.." He continued to blabber on and didn't notice my hidden yawns.

I tried thinking about what to do to make him stop blabbering. Should I continue to suffer on like a good student or should I at least charm my way out like a ass-kisser and lose my dignity?

…

Heck, my dignity left me a long time ago.

"Takahashi-sensei..." My voice came out in a pleading way, "...I just had a few problems these last days. One concerning my project-" I waited for a dramatic pause and as I hoped, the reaction I waited for came.

"A few problems concerning your project? If you wouldn't mind, I would like to know what happened."

_Bingo~_

I gave him the most fake cheerful-but-sad smile I could muster.

"Well, Seguchi-kun decided to quit being my partner. So I'm all alone." I slowly looked up, taking in the surprised reaction showing on my professor's face.

"Ayaaa..." he muttered,"that is a problem..." He crossed his arms which went with his usual serious expression.

I mentally frowned. I hoped he wasn't going to choose another partner for me, since half of the class hated my ass for being better than them. That would only worsen my said "relations" with them.

Takahashi-sensei was was about to say something until I interrupted him with a reassuring smile. "I'm very sorry for what happenned,sir." I gave a low bow, "If you don't mind, I would like to search for another partner so you can avoid wasting your time on searching one for me."

"Miyamoto, I already choose everyone's partner. You are obliged to stay with Seguchi. I'm sorry, but if I separated everyone again just because you said so-"

"Alright." I gained my original standing position, facing him. "I'll try to...get back with Seguchi-kun. I am sorry for troubling you with such an idea."

Takahashi-sensei sent me a long look, before sighing. "You are dismissed."

I gave him one more bow before leaving the class. Closing the door behind me, I left out a small curse. Obviously, my plan to change partners was a failure. And the worst part was that I really believed he was going to give in.

I kicked the air in frustration. Instead of doing this the patient way, I've done it too quickly. If I had only waited long enough...but it was now too late. Stupid professor.

Footsteps soon followed my own and followed me throughout the walk I was taking. I closed my eyes and let out a long sigh.

"You know, If you keep on following me like this I'll call the cops on you." I stopped walking and faced the annoying guy.

Stupid Seguchi Yuujiro.

* * *

**A/N**: Has poor Ayumi acquired a stalker? That's what I was thinking after reading this. For the later chapters, I'll try to work on a little on Ayumi and Yuujiro's relationship. And don't worry, L will make his introduction. Soon.

Review?


	3. III

Um...I'm sorry for my late update? -tonfa'd-

Okay, Okay! _ I've been busy with life and stuff, and I've spent all my time on lunaescence...

Well, my excuses will not be accepted... _ And I hope people are still reading this.

I do not own Death Note.

* * *

The voice of Matsuura Aya rang throughout the dark room.

_Kono DOKIDOKI wa Naze tomaranai_

_Kokoro ni anata ippai_

There were small groans, followed by a few shuffles of covers and snoring that came out of the bed in the hotel room.

A hand reached out to grab the source of the noise on the nightstand near the bed: A cellphone. The owner of the hand opened their eyes, slipping out a yawn before answering the phone.

"Hello?" The person responded with a terribly strained voice. They listened to the other end of the phone, rubbing their eyes before handing out the phone to the person snoring under them.

"Hiro-tan?" The person whispered, "There's someone who wants to talk to you."

She was greeting with a silence. Said Hiro continued snoring and rolled around in his position, making him rest on top of the girl holding the cellphone. The girl reacted by blushing before pushing him away and awakening him.

"Hiro-tan, I'm serious."

"What is it, Sachiko?"

Hiro's blue eyes opened slightly, enough to see a cellphone being pushed in his face. Tiredly, he grabbed hold of it and answered it, stiffening a yawn.

"Yes...?" Blue eyes closed, a smile appearing on the Japanese's face once he acknowledged the person on the other side.

"Oh, hello Watari."

* * *

"So, did Takahashi agree?" Yuujiro asked, walking beside me and imitating my footsteps.

I shook my head at him, gazing down at the high heels I was wearing, its clicking sounds bouncing off the walls of the hallway.

"We're obliged to stay together." I said bitterly, venom dripping from my tone.

"What a bastard." He stated with a smile. The silence coming after that comment remained on for a short time until I noticed the distance between our bodies was closing. The darn boy was trying something on me. I backed away from him, causing my rear to hit a wall and almost losing balance.

Yuujiro, being the idiot he was, chortled at my reaction.

"What's this? The great Miyamoto Ayumi is stupid enough to be scared of a man like imoi/i? "

I scoffed at him, turning away my eyes away from him.

"No, I'm not. I'm not scared of you." The way I said it seemed to relieve myself more than to retort to his words. As I said those words, I dared myself to look at him again.

Yuujiro's dark eyes were boring into my auburn ones, sending me a dark look that was rapidly replaced by a playful one.

For such a playful look, it didn't make the thick atmosphere hanging around disperse.

Diverting my gaze away from his, I regained my composure and started to walk away from him as quickly as possible.

"I'll text you later." I muttered, loud enough for him to hear, somehow sensing his look from behind my back.

So I was scared of him.

I didn't know why I was scared of such a person. After all, that situation took place a year ago. It was over.

My cellphone rang just when I had finally left the building where I was. The cold autumn air making contact with my bare legs, I rubbed my legs between each other to create a bit of heat. Swearing to myself that I wouldn't wear a miniskirt anymore during autumn, I took my phone from my bag and opened it.

"**_Moshi-Moshi_** ?" I spoke into the receiver.

"_Yo, darling ! You were waiting for my call, weren't you_?" It was undeniably Hiro.

"Of course not. I just finished my art history for today and you just happened to call. That's all." I found a nice place to sit at on the campus and installed myself there. It was a simple bench already a bit far from the building where I came out, so I had chances of not seeing Yuujiro's face.

"_Uh huh._" He said sarcastically. "_I believe you._" Like hell. "L_ook, I have a interesting proposition for you. Probably the most interesting one you'll have in your life as a Tokyoite_."

I raised my eyebrows in an uninterested way, before checking my nails.

"Really now? What can be so interesting?"

"_Oh no_." Hiro chuckled.

"This."

If I had a mirror right now in front of my face, I'm sure that my expression was close to that of a fish gaping. It hasn't even been two hours since I've met up with Hiro (and his girlfriend) that I was already surprised or shocked, to something of his doing.

He was giving me an apartment.

"You're kidding me."

There I was, in the apartment's large white decorated living room (with furniture already installed, thank you) accentuating the light coming from the giant window in front of me and giving out the view from Tokyo.

I heard Hiro and his girlfriend laughing merrily similar to an old couple behind me while I pressed my nose against the cold window.

This was a dream, right? It was too good to be true. I wanted to turn towards him and ask him the reason for this...holy present, since I have done nothing in my life that would reward mestrike, other than being at Todai.

"Well, I'm not kidding. This apartment in now officially under your name, but..."

Damn it.

"But?" I dreaded the worst.

"I'll be living here, until I'm done with my business at Tokyo."

My nails scratched against the window. Not having the result I desired, its screeching sound was terribly silent.

I must be hated up there.

"Ne, Hiro-tan? Didn't you promise to live with me?" his girlfriend what's-her-face en-laced her skinny arm around his.

Looking down at her, my cousin smiled.

"You can stay here at long as you want."

"Eh? Really? Thank you Hiro-tan! I'll be sure to make you a present tonight..." She whispered the last part, but my ears heard it...and regretted it. Wishing that I hadn't heard that, since disturbing images were now flooding my head, I interrupted their moment.

"Sorry to intrude, but since you said this is my place and all, can I make some rules?"

"You can't kick me out. I'm paying the rent~" Hiro sang cheerfully.

"I wasn't thinking that." Obviously lying.

"Then go on."

"No sexual intercourse here."

"Eh ?" his girlfriend reacted while Hiro remained in his cheerful state.

"And I want a friend of mine to live here."

"Rules accepted."

"But Hiro-tan!"

She was ignored. And I for once recognized Hiro as my cousin.

That night, Yumi came over to bring her most heavy baggages. At first, she was evidently against moving during the school year, but Hiro finally convinced her to.

The look of surprise she had on her face was priceless. She had mentioned earlier that this apartment was like those she saw on TV dramas and soon stirred up a debate with what's-her-face whether houses or apartments were cooler. It wasn't even a whole day since they've met and they already seemed like best friends.

I had stopped listening to them and dragged myself towards the kitchen to grab something to nibble on.

But unhappily for me, Hiro was in the kitchen, _cooking_.

"What are you doing?" We both asked each other in unison. And we both answered at the same time, in different moods.

"What does it look like?" I answered, walking over to the fridge.

"Cooking~" he replied, adding an ingredient to his curry.

"I didn't know you could cook."

It's practical for relationships. You should try it." He hummed, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Shut up." I muttered, taking out from the fridge a can of beer. Just when I was about to open it, he "tsked" at me.

"Since when do you drink? You're not even twenty-one yet."

"I've been drinking since a year ago." I told him, my free hand moving my auburn locks of hair from my face. I was considering cutting my hair until Hiro snatched the can from my hand and left it on the nearest counter.

"Hey, that's-" My brows furrowed while my hand reached for the can, but he squatted it, as If I were a mere fly to his eyes.

"I get to make rules here too. No drinking till you're of legal age." For just a moment, his blue eyes seemed to glower down at me.

Eyes slowly widening in surprise, my breath got caught up in my throat, depriving me of precious oxygen. My stomach twisted, making it clear to me that I was feeling anxious.

'Hiro?' I wanted to say, but nothing came out of my lips. Just like before...

Images of the recent problem with Kira ran though my mind in fast-forward.

_Fear..._

_Death..._

_To Kill..._

"Ayu?" Yumi entered the kitchen, her eyes falling on the scene taking place. Her voice reminded me of my current situation, the fact that Hiro was showing me a brand new side of his personality. A frightening one.

Hiro's intimidating gaze disappeared as quickly as it came, replaced by his usual happy-go-lucky one.

His hands came down on my shoulders, only to push me away from the counter that I was still reaching.

"Yumi-chan," Hiro began, "Why don't you take Ayumi out of the kitchen before she ruins her appetite." He ordered, grabbing my hand and using his other one to go on Yumi's shoulder.

* * *

Seconds after being kicked out of the kitchen, Yumi's brown eyes glanced at me, concern growing in them.

"What happened back there?" she enquired.

"...I..." My voice was finally coming back to me, "I don't know."

And I wasn't that enthusiastic to find out.


End file.
